I love youI guess
by KattyKat01
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are finally together when suddenly Klaus forgets Caroline. She must make him fall in love with her again in a month. Can she do it? Or he will never remember their love?


_**I love you...I guess**_

**A/N:**

**Heyy, guys! This is my first fanfiction EVER so please tell me what do you think. If you like it review. If you don't... review. It's very important to me to know what do you think so that's why I repeat the word 'review' so much. **

**About the story:**

***Rebekah wasn't daggered**

***Kol and Caroline are BFF's**

***Tyler and Caroline broke up soon after the prom**

**I NEED A BETA READER! I really do. English is not my first language and I'm sure that there are many mistakes. Anyone interested PLEASE PM me! Now enough with my crap. You opened the story because of the story, not because of my blah-blah-talking. Enjoy :)**

**Prologue**

Caroline woke up and found herself lying next to Klaus. He was already awake and he was watching her. He smiled at her and kissed her. He was so happy that she came to New Orleans for him.

_Flashback_

_He heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Caroline. "What are you doing here, love?" he asked._

_"Remember when I told you that I know you're in love with me? Well, then I though that I know everything for our relationship. I also though and that I don't have feelings for you. Actually I knew, but I was afraid to admit them to my self. And now...now I don't care. Niklaus Mikaelson, I, Caroline Forbes, give you permission to show me the world. Starting with New Orleans." she said smiling. He smiled and invited her inside._

_They started making out and soon they were on the bed. Then...well, you know._

"You know what" she started "I love..."

"Don't say it. Not yet."

"What? I was going to say that I love chocolate." she joked, but when she saw that he was serious she started worrying and asked "What's the matter?"

"While you were still rejecting me" he started "I...I slept with the she-wolf"

"Hayley?!" she asked in disbelief

"That's not all. Obviously...we're going to have a child. Love, Hayley is pregnant."

"Wh-what?" Caroline asked.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. But then suddenly she kissed him.

"It doesn't matter. I...I love you. And nothing is going to change it. Nothing." she said

"Say it again"

For a second his eyes became purple.

"I love you" she said again

He looked at her confused before he threw her to the door.

"I suggest you explain everything before I stake you" he said in a low, threatening voice

"What?! What's wrong with you?"

"Well, love, not everyday someone tells me she loves me. I need to trigger the curse and..."

"To what?!"

"Trigger the curse. I don't expect you to understand, but there's a curse on me."

"Oooh my! We need to call Bekah."

"How do you know my sister?" he asked, but she was already dealing the number.

_"Hi, Care. What's up?" _they heard Rebekah's voice

"Bekah, something happened. Come in the mansion NOW!" Caroline shouted in the speaker

After few seconds they heard the door bell. Caroline vamp sped and opened the door.

"Something happened to Nik" she said

Klaus felt strange when the word 'Nik' escaped from her mouth.

"He thinks that the curse isn't triggered" the blonde continued

"Dear sister, what's this baby vamp talking about?"

"Ohh dear! Houston, I think we have a problem. Nik, what's the last thing you remember?" Rebekah asked

"That I found out about the new doppelganger and came here to sacrifice her. Now will you please tell me what's going on, Bekah." he said and she understood that this wasn't question.

"Nik, don't freak out, but this" she pointed to Caroline "is your...uhm... girlfriend Caroline"

"My what?!"

"Your girlfriend" Rebekah repeated

"And why is that?" he asked still disbelieving

"Because (!), Nik, I love you! And I know you love me too!" Caroline screamed at him

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't love. Love is..."

"Vampire's greatest weakness. I know, Nik. I know. But I also know that you love me."

"Look, love, sorry for disappointing you, but I have never loved and I never will."

"She's telling the truth, brother." Rebekah said.

"Ho-how is that possible?" he asked

"We don't know."

"So I already triggered the curse?"

"Yes, and you were able to create hybrids" Caroline answered

"I don't like this 'were', love. Why I can't now?"

"Well you need the doppelganger's blood and she's a vampire now. Thanks to you, Beks." Caroline muttered

"Heyy, it wasn't my fault. It wasn't me driving."

"No need for apology. This bitch deserved... Urgh!"

"Can someone tell me what else happened?" Klaus asked

"Well, you went to NOLA, you found out that Marcel is the king now and also that the she-wolf is pregnant with your child, I came to visit you and tell you about my true feelings and here we are. Quite boring, isn't it?"

"Is that how you ended here?" Rebekah asked amused

"And how do you know each other?"

"While you were in NOLA she saved me from Silas." Caroline explained and suddenly frowned.

"Nik, we have to tell you something" she started" It's Kol. H-he's dead."

Caroline felt a tear streaming down her face. Then another. And another. He was one of her best friends. He was here because of the veil, but when Bonnie put veil back he'll be gone again. Klaus was still shocked. He wanted to cry, but that would be a weakness and he wasn't weak. Then ,out of nowhere, came Kol. Caroline vamp. sped to him and hugged him tight.

"Easy, darlin'." he said smiling at her.

"I missed you so so so so so so so SO much!" she said still crying

He laughed, but said quietly "I missed you too, buddy"

The truth is that the little blonde was his best friend and he loved her very much. He missed her jokes, her smiles, her enthusiasm... He hated seeing her sad. And she was beyond broken when the Gilberts killed him. She wasn't Elena's friend anymore. She wasn't Bonnie's second best friend after Elena. She wasn't Damon's toy. Nor Tyler's girlfriend. She was just a girl who just lost her best friend and her life. She was just a girl, who didn't knew what to feel. And it hurted Kol to see his best friend like this. He was Nik's light, but she was also Kol's Sun. No one ever cared about him like she did. She was that person, who jokes in the most tragic times. It was the same with her. She understood the Mikaelson's better than anyone. Kol was hiding behind the jokes and the sarcasm. But behind them he was just a boy that needed love, family. She loved him like a brother.

"Hello, brother and sister" Kol greeted still not letting Caroline go.

Klaus just glared at him. He didn't knew why. He didn't knew this girl. They said he was in love with her, but he didn't loved.

However he explained that Sophie cursed Klaus to forget what's love. The spell will wear off if he fall in love with Caroline again. But he was supposed to before 1st July. It was 1st June now so they had a month.

"I'll show these witches who they're messing with."

"That's the spirit, darlin'!" Kol replayed amused by his blonde buddy

"Nobody (!) messes with Caroline Forbes without ending dead!"

**A/N**

**Soo that's it. Like it? Hate it? Share, please. If you have any ideas or questions share them too.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**To the BULGARIANS:**

**My BFF is writing a story with Zayn Malik from One Direction. Have a look if you want to: .bg/**

**I**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I**

**V**

**Review, please :)**

**-KattyKat**


End file.
